


there’s nothing i hate more than what I can’t have

by monstermetaphor



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (with Andrew and Roland one line), Alcohol, Angst and Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Canon, Sick Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermetaphor/pseuds/monstermetaphor
Summary: I reblogged a Taylor Swift writing prompt list on tumblr (@summersminyard) and got an anon request for Angst + Kandrew + Gorgeous
Relationships: Kevin Day & Nicky Hemmick, Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	there’s nothing i hate more than what I can’t have

**Author's Note:**

> CW: alcohol, brief mention of Riko, implication of sexual harassment (one brief line about Andrew and Roland)

Kevin was tired. Not really because of practice, which was no more or less frustrating than usual. The Palmetto State Foxes were a joke, and though he’d never admit it, he was not much better since the “accident”. It wasn’t because of the atmosphere either. Eden’s Twilight was loud and dark, filled with loud music and beautiful men. And alcohol. Usually he was already four drinks deep at this point in their weekly trip. “Them” being “the monsters” as the other Foxes would call them: himself, Nicky, Aaron and… 

Kevin scanned the crowd for Andrew, and frowned. Where was he? Certainly, a man clad head to toe in black wasn’t the most conspicuous in Eden’s throng, but one who didn’t wear a hint of glitter was. And honestly, Andrew was pretty noticeable, what with the striking contrast of his pale, soft hair against all that elegant black. The way he moved, with power and menace that shouldn’t belong to someone so petite. Those black skinny jeans he had on tonight…

Fuck. Kevin shook his head as if to clear it. That was not the point. He was just hurt that Andrew, who’d mostly been a grounding force since he came to Palmetto had abandoned him to do god knows what. Just then, Nicky threw himself down in the chair next to Kevin. 

“Kevy!” Nicky’s squeal turned slurred. He’d alright been drinking, a lot. 

Kevin liked Nicky. He was warm in a way his cousins wouldn’t be described as, but still understood screwed-upness, especially Kevin’s own unique brand, better than the upperclassmen. “Hey, Nicky.”

Nicky’s brow furrowed. “Why aren’t you with Andrew?”

Kevin was caught off guard. “I don’t know where he is.”

Nicky laughed. “Oh, don’t ask me! He always disappears around this time. But you’d know all about that, riight?” He hiccuped.

Kevin frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“Inotstupid.” Nicky slured. “‘Know you two are fucking.” 

Kevin spluttered. “What? We’re not-“ 

Nicky rolled his eyes. “Oh, you can drop the act. I’ve seen the way you look at him, and how he has yet to stab your eyes out for it. I’m not saying Andrew is gay…”

“I’m not gay I’m -“ 

“But regardless of sexuality, you two keep disappearing together here.”

Kevin frowned. “We do?”

Nicky laughed again, and reached out to ruffle Kevin’s hair. “Your cute, Day. I’ll keep your secret for now… and when the team eventually realizes I’ll get at least $400 out of it! I hate betting on Allison’s side, but the girl has a sense.” He downed one of the shots Kevin had set out for himself. “And hey,” he said. “Don’t take it personally that Andrew doesn’t feel the same way.” With that, he left him for the dance floor, where he and a guy with a purple and black striped Mohawk started grinding on each other. 

Kevin thought back to all his other trips to this bar. They were more or less the same: Andrew got the drinks, Nicky and Aaron went to dance, came back briefly to get drunk, Kevin would maybe talk to (or sometimes at) Andrew a little before he became entirely too drunk to hold a conversation. After that was a blur, but he thought somewhere in there Andrew left. Sometimes for a short enough time he might have just gone to smoke, sometimes for much longer. 

Kevin’s heart sank. He should’ve known it was too good to be true. Not that he’d deluded himself into thinking someone as unattainable as Andrew Minyard had feelings for him, no. But he’d thought that for once, he came first for someone he cared about. You will always be second. said the voice in his head that sounded just like Riko. He knew it wasn’t rational, but part of him hated Andrew for bringing him back to this point. He turned to a bartender whose name tag read Ben. “I’ll have a whisky on ice please, keep ‘Em coming.”   
~

Andrew didn’t feel much, but there was one thing he loathed. Being ill. He’d learned at a young age that no one would help him recover from this, if anything his physically weakened state made him vulnerable. For that reason, Andrew the adult would rather die than utter the words “I am sick”. That would mean conceding weakness, which meant he wasn’t strong enough to protect his family. 

The best solution was to not draw attention to his issue. The medication was actually good for that, because he was just as chatty and manic as usual during practice. And as long as while more-or-less-sober, he went to Eden’s with his cousin, brother and Kevin, no one would notice then either. 

After ordering drinks however, he’d realized this cold was genuinely terrible, and he needed to do something or be found out. He told Roland he wasn’t in the mood tonight. His arrangement with the man was contingent on his confidence that most of his options at the club were less safe, and Roland was pretty. That didn’t mean he wanted to be within groping distance of the man while not at full strength. 

He’d slipped out the back door and headed to the nearest walgreens, where he drank half a bottle of liquid nyquil in the middle of the store. The manager eyed him with a mixture of disgust, awe, and fear as he paid for it, as well as a pack of cigarettes and some suckers - sour apple for Aaron, cherry for him and Nicky, and sugar free blue raspberry for Kevin. He did not thank her. Andrew figured he should head back now, before the others noticed.

~

Kevin was on his fifth whisky and was crying into the shoulder of a girl he’d never seen before. “I hate him so much!” he exclaimed. “Him and his “I’ll protect you” and golden eyes and he’s so aloof all the time, like a cat… god, this is why I’m a dog person! Getting attached to a cat is a sick, manipulative experience, anyone who likes cats is evil… except Florence Nightingale. Did you know that Florence Nightingale liked cats? “ 

The girl gently removed his head from her person. “That’s cool-“

“Have I mentioned his exy?” 

The girl blinked. “His what? Look, I’m a lesbian I don’t want to hear about your kinks. Also, lacrosse is hotter.” She left Kevin feeling even more depressed than before.   
~

When Andrew came back, the others were waiting to get back to school. Nicky and Aaron didn’t seem to think anything of it. Kevin glared at him briefly, but then didn’t speak to him for the rest of the ride. If Andrew felt green eyes boring into him like icicles for the next week or so, no one needed to know.


End file.
